


Strong Tie with You [FanArt]

by shimakio



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Crush at First Sight, M/M, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimakio/pseuds/shimakio
Summary: Charles is a young professor at the university. Eric is an engineer in the military industry. The two, who should have no relation, meet at a secret social club party without knowing each other's identities...
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Strong Tie with You [FanArt]

  
  
<https://erichalover.tumblr.com/>  



End file.
